<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Decatur's Anthology by RebelMK94, wizard0209</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966585">Decatur's Anthology</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelMK94/pseuds/RebelMK94'>RebelMK94</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizard0209/pseuds/wizard0209'>wizard0209</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blind Date, Much will be implied but I'll let you figure out what on your own, Multi, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:35:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelMK94/pseuds/RebelMK94, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizard0209/pseuds/wizard0209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A loose series of RPs and stories featuring my oc Decatur. This will not have much continuity with mine and wizard's other stories/series and will mostly be focused on Decatur.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Decatur/Dimentio (101 Dalmatians)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Decatur's Anthology</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Decatur was waiting at a park bench for his blind date, his sister of course was behind this. But, he'd just grin and bear it. Why his little sister felt he needed a date was beyond him.</p><p>Dimentio came up to the bench with a look on his face that made it clear he didn't want to be there. Why did Dolly insist I do this? he thought to himself before he said "um hi I suppose to meet up with a blind date around here?"</p><p>"Um, funny that... So am I," Decatur said as he thought it over, he'd been working on not coming across so aggressively towards people at the insistence of his sister.</p><p>"Oh, I guess we're here for each other?" Dimentio said with a nervous laugh, he did tell Dolly he was bi before she set this up so he wasn't going to roll it out but didn't just want to assume and went to get a better look of Decatur.</p><p>"Well, um... I suppose... I mean I can go either way honestly," Decatur said with a shrug, getting a better look at Dimentio as well. "So... My name's Decatur, nice to meet you," Decatur introduced himself awkwardly, trying not to scare the poor guy away.</p><p>"I'm Dimentio, it's nice to meet you too, my door swings both ways too actually," Dimentio said giggling a bit "so what do you want to do? This is kind of my first time doing something like this".</p><p>"Yeah, same here really... My little sister did this saying I need to try and relax a bit," Decatur stated as he got up from off the bench and thought about what to do.</p><p>"Maybe we can just walk around the park and talk for now?" Dimentio said, just throwing out the first idea that came to mind.</p><p>"That will be fine, wouldn't hurt to get to know each other at least," Decatur said as he walked alongside Dimentio.</p><p>"So what are some of your interests?" Dimentio asked, wanting to start with something basic to start with.</p><p>"I enjoy reading, I do try to stay active by running and such, sometimes I do other recreational things... How about you?" Decatur shared and thought he probably should've left out that last one.</p><p>"I like reading too although I mostly just read my dad's work, other than that I play video games and go skateboarding with my friend Dolly sometimes," Dimentio said thinking it would be better if he didn't ask what he meant by 'recreational things'.</p><p>"Video games are fun too, so your dad's a writer I take it?" Decatur asked and figured he'd ask a little about the Dimentio family, not sure who Dolly was but the name sounded familiar.</p><p>"Yeah he is, he has a small but dedicated fanbase so he makes enough money to get by," Dimentio said shrugging a bit.</p><p>"That's nice, I live in an apartment on the other side of town with my sister. It can be a bit rough, but it's home I suppose," Decatur said as he shrugged and turned to Dimentio. "Other than that, have any siblings?" Decatur asked as he tried to keep the conversation going.</p><p>"Well yes and no" Dimentio said taking a deep breath "my mom and dad put all my siblings I was born with up for adoption as soon as they could be away from our mom as they could only afford one kid, so I have siblings out there but I never knew them" the way Dimentio said it and the way he was carrying himself right now made it clear this was a bit of a sore spot with him.</p><p>"Ah, that's pretty rough. So anything else you'd like to talk about?" Decatur asked as he tried to think of a way to change the subject. He wasn't sure he wanted to share his story yet, as rough was the story of his life.</p><p>Dimentio laughed a little and said: "Well, I shared a sore spot with you so it's your turn now".</p><p>Decatur shook his head at that, knowing walked right into that. "My sister is about the only family I have... We... When our mother died we ran away from home... Our father was kind of... Well, not a nice guy..." Decatur said, not willing to go into too much detail. It was not something he really cared to talk about, but fair was fair.</p><p>"Oh wow, I think that's a bit more than a sore spot dude," Dimentio said taken aback from that.</p><p>"Yeah, I realize that now that I say it..." Decatur said as he realized that wasn't what Dimentio meant when he said 'sore spot'. He had a few sore spots, but why he chose to bring up a childhood trauma was beyond him.</p><p>"I'll just take it as a compliment that you already feel comfortable enough to tell me something like that" Dimentio said laughing it off not sure what else to say after that.</p><p>"Yeah, other than that... It's actually fairly nice today, definitely worth a walk in the park," Decatur said as he quickly thought of something else to talk about.</p><p>"Yeah it is, do you want to get something to eat? I think there's a hot dog stand nearby" Dimentio said, a bit hungry and thought eating would be a good way to get their minds off of what just happened.</p><p>"Oh, that sounds good... Pretty sure the human there really likes dogs as well," Decatur said and headed towards the hot dog stand, wagging his tail.</p><p>Dimentio followed and when they got there they didn't even have to beg as the human dropped a few hot dogs for them and just petted them a bit.</p><p>Decatur didn't mind letting the human pet him for a bit before picking up the hot dog and going to a park bench.</p><p>Dimentio picked his hot dog up as well and followed Decatur and sat down before he started eating.</p><p>Decatur ate in silence and was loving the treat he got, even if he messed up the mood a bit, he was really enjoying the date.<br/>
\<br/>
Dimentio ate in silence as well. He loved human food even if it wasn't healthy for him to have it too often and was enjoying this date as well and tried not to pay too much mind to what Decatur said a bit ago.</p><p>"After this, I think we can call it a day, it was actually pretty fun we should meet up again sometime," Decatur said as he finished eating.</p><p>"I'd love to, Decatur," Dimentio said after he got done eating as well, "I can give you my address if you want to come by some time".</p><p>"If you feel comfortable with that, sure thing," Decatur said as he smiled at Dimentio.</p><p>"Trust me it's okay," Dimentio said taking out a notebook and pencil and wrote down his address and tore out the page and handed it to Decatur "here you go, feel free to come by whenever, my parents already know I'm bi so they'll probably know what's up before too long," he continued and laughed a bit at that.</p><p>"Alright, in that case, I'll see you soon~," Decatur said and smirked as he put the address somewhere safe.</p><p>"See you~ I've got to be on my way now but I've had fun," Dimentio said getting up and waving him goodbye as he started walking away.</p><p>"Same here, definitely a nice change of pace," Decatur said as he waved to a leaving Dimentio.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>